1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a display with a reduced border region.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs), include a display. The display is secured to a housing of the electronic device. For example, the display may be fixed to the housing by a screw. Thus, a peripheral portion of the housing needs to provide some space for seating the screw, which increases a border region around the display.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.